


I'd really like to live beside you, baby

by aunt_zelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Sophie's roommate is a superhero, her college bff is a supervillain, and Sophie really wants a date.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Supervillainess/Superheroine/Female Mutual Friend with No Powers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	I'd really like to live beside you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat. 
> 
> Title from "First We Take Manhattan" by Leonard Cohen.

Sophie was at her wit’s end. 

Her roommate Nisha was obviously Miracle, the city’s latest superhero. That silly little domino mask wasn’t fooling her, though for some reason it seemed to be fooling the city. The giant hipster glasses and dorky sweaters Nisha wore were apparently a really effective disguise. 

Worse, Sophie’s best friend from college, Lupe, was Miracle’s arch-nemesis: Briar Rose. Lupe’s disguise was at least more elaborate, but since it was cobbled together form pieces of a costume from one of their many college dress-up parties, Sophie had spotted it at once. 

Her connection to both of them meant that Sophie got kidnapped. A lot. By villains, by heroes, by rogue gangs, even by a pack of aliens once. Sophie was exhausted. Worst of all, Sophie had developed crushes on both her roommate and former college bestie, and had no idea how to broach the subject of that or their secret identities with either woman. 

Another day, another kidnapping. Sophie squirmed in the handcuffs. Lord Sharkington, Ruler of the Shark Empire, was giving another speech. She’d heard it three times this year alone, and it was honestly getting a lot better. She’d have appreciated it more if she wasn’t half submerged in a water tank, drenched up to her waist in chilly sea water. 

Lupe arrived first, in full Briar Rose regalia. Her thorny tentacles writhed around her as she smashed through the wall of the warehouse. 

“Release my minion!” Lupe roared, spreading her arms wide and dramatically. 

Sophie couldn’t hold back a bit of a dreamy sigh at the sight of her. For all her dramatics she was truly stunning. 

“Briar Rose!” Lord Sharkington rounded on her. “There is no place for plants in my undersea kingdom!”

The fight was almost dance-like. Then suddenly Lord Sharkington got in a sneak attack and Briar Rose was teetering above one of the giant aquarium tanks. 

“Tremble, foolish foes!” With a flash of light, Nisha burst through the ceiling, descending like a particularly angelic spider. 

“Miracle!” Lord Sharkington snarled. 

“Get your own fight, this one’s mine!” Lupe protested, punching Lord Sharkington in the snout. 

Blasts of light, flailing thorny vines, and roars of pain from Lord Sharkington, soon made the fight difficult for Sophie to watch. 

Once Lord Sharkington was defeated, Lupe and Nisha were at Sophie’s side, helping her up out of the tank and unlocking her handcuffs. 

They seemed poised to start fighting each other. Sophie, overwhelmed and shivering from the cold, began to cry and begged for someone to please take her home. 

Which was how Sophie ended up in Lupe’s lair, on her couch, wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate with cayenne pepper mixed in. Nisha was sitting nearby, looking supremely uncomfortable on an armchair. 

“You can take the masks off,” Sophie said, coughing as she drank more hot chocolate. “I know who you are. Both of you.” 

Nisha and Lupe eyed each other. 

“Truce?” Lupe offered. 

“Fine.” Nisha agreed. 

They slowly took off their respective masks and squinted at each other. 

“Oh, her roommate, of course,” Lupe sighed heavily and sat down, sipping from her own cup of hot chocolate. 

“… you’re in some of her college photos.” Nisha said at last. 

“We had a few classes together. Went to parties, did some film projects.” Lupe shrugged. “Small world.”

“Too small.” Sophie said, glad that the shivering had at least stopped. 

“So, Sophie’s been getting kidnapped way too much. Because of me, and you.” Nisha said. 

“Yeah, and your point?” Lupe asked. 

“We … team up. To make sure she’s safe.” Nisha stuttered. “Uh, that is, I mean, I mean if you want to …”

“I would. Like to. Team up.” Lupe shifted from foot to foot. “Are you two …?” she looked at Nisha and Sophie.

“No!” Nisha said quickly. 

“I wish.” Sophie mumbled. 

The hero and villain looked at her. 

“You’ve got a crush on her?” Lupe asked. 

“Not just her.” Sophie blushed. “You too.”

Lupe looked flustered. Nisha looked hopeful. 

“So … what about a threeway team up?” Nisha suggested. 

“Is that a thing?” Lupe asked. “I mean, I’ve heard about it before but … with us?”

“I don’t see why we can’t at least try.” Nisha said. “Sophie, does that work for you?”

Sophie squeaked and nearly dropped her mug of hot chocolate. “Yes!” She couldn’t believe the turn the day was taking. 

Nisha settled on the couch on her left, and Lupe on her right. 

“Truce,” Lupe nodded. “And team up.” She looked at Sophie. “Can I kiss you? I’ve been wanting to do that since Intro to Environmentalism.”

Sophie nodded eagerly and soon Lupe was kissing her.

When they broke apart, Nisha’s eyes were wide. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you helped me move the fridge into the apartment.” She admitted, before kissing Sophie herself. 

After they broke apart, Nisha looked at Lupe. “And I’ve been wanting to kiss _you_ , since our second fight, at the rollerskate rink.”

Lupe smirked. “That was a very good costume.”

“It was you, not the costume.” Nisha inched closer. 

Lupe kissed her, drawing her close and tangling her hand with Sophie’s. 

Sophie leaned back and starting to plan out a calendar of coordinating supervillain, superhero, and average citizen commitments. She was going to need a very secure and very detailed calendar app.


End file.
